Baymax's Chips
Baymax's chips are special chips designed to be placed in Baymax's chip port in order to provide the robot his programming or fix certain issues he may get. Description Healthcare The original chip, a healthcare chip, was created by Tadashi Hamada in order to house Baymax's personality, memories, and needs to make him the ideal healthcare robot. Because Tadashi did not have the medical knowledge needed for his goal, he also got help from Lily to create it. It is a green-colored chip with an icon of a smiling doctor and a sticker with the name of its creator on it. As long as this chip is present, any additional chips installed into Baymax will only enhance Baymax's abilities but the base personality will remain. While in the portal, Baymax removed the chip before being deactivated by Hiro. Later, Hiro discovered the chip clenched in Baymax's rocket fist while attending San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, giving him the ability to rebuild Baymax's body and using the chip to revive Baymax within the new body. In "Legacies", Hiro mass-duplicated the chip and had them inserted into the Buddy Guardians, which made the robots behave like Baymax as well. Fighting This chip, created by Hiro Hamada, contains data on various martial arts styles, granting Baymax the ability to fight with these moves. This chip was red with a skull-and-crossbones drawing on it. As opposed to Tadashi's chip, which made Baymax peaceful, the fighting chip causes Baymax to become an aggressive, single-minded killing machine if the green chip is not present. This personality surfaced when Hiro removed the green chip and told Baymax to destroy Yokai, which the formerly pacifist robot carried out without question. However, Honey Lemon found the healthcare chip and reinserted it into Baymax, restoring the robot to his peaceful, nursing personality. This chip was gone along with Baymax's original body inside the portal. Superhero Following Baymax's revival, Hiro created this chip to replace the fighting chip. The chip is dark red with the silhouette of a superhero on it. This one contained fighting data, but unlike the fighting chip, it guaranteed Baymax would not succumb to violence if his original chip was removed. In addition, the chip gave Baymax information on heroic deeds. Dance Hiro created this chip to help Fred dance in his bro-tillion party. It adds a dance mode to Baymax. He can try different dancing moves and styles with it, as well as teaching them step-by-step. The chip itself has a purple-ish dark blue color and, unlike the other chips, it doesn't have any markings or logo. Boost Charge A light blue chip with a battery and bolt logo; Hiro created this chip in one night when Baymax's batteries had run out after they went on superhero duty. He inserted it the next morning with the intention of overclocking Baymax's supercapacitors to make his batteries last longer, but it gave Baymax a fast and erratic behavior. Eventually, Hiro took it out in favor of his original charging method. Overdrive Mode A blue chip with a red and purple logo; it was created by Hiro based on Karmi's fan-fiction story. It allows Baymax to change his body into "Overdrive Mode", in which he gets bigger and becomes more powerful, and his wings become capable of turning into a sword. However, the downside is that it lasts a really short time since his batteries are drained very quickly when using it. He used it to escape a special cell when Momakase trapped Karmi and the team on Akuma Island and later to scare off Orso Knox. In "Steamer's Revenge", he used it along with his submarine armor, showing that the chip can adapt to other armors besides his main one. Junk Data Protocol Hiro created this chip to clean Baymax's memory bank. Baymax managed to make the program re-write itself when it almost deleted his memories of Hiro. This chip is magenta with a trash can symbol in it. Sleep Mode Protocol A grey chip with a green insect logo; when a bot bug drained Baymax's battery, Hiro used the chip to debug him. Personality Baymax's different personalities (such as his low-battery state and overclocked state) began clashing, so Hiro used this chip for Baymax to act aptly. This chip is almost the same as Tadashi's original healthcare chip, but it is less detailed and has four badges that represent Baymax's different modes around the nurse face icon. Obake A violet chip with Obake's emblem on it, when Baymax had this chip in his access port, it made him detect Obake at one of his hideouts by confusing Baymax's scanners for the fake Obake for the real Obake. It was created by Obake and secretly inserted into Baymax by Noodle Burger Boy. It overrode and compromised Baymax's systems, giving Obake remote control of the robot. However, it also compromised Baymax's healthcare programming, which not only prevented Baymax from responding to voice activation but also caused Baymax to adopt a more menacing personality. After Obake's lair was destroyed, the chip was the last thing remaining at the bottom of the sea with no trace of Obake himself. Trina searched for him but only found the chip, so she kept it and found that it included Obake's plan in its programming. Eventually, she duplicated it and used it for the Buddy Guardian robots, under the guise of being Krei Tech chips, when the robots were sold to the San Fransokyo Police Department. Lie Detector This chip has a face with a long nose in it, alluding to the literary liar, Pinocchio. Hiro created this chip to enhance Baymax's capabilities of detecting lies, making him able to immediately display if someone is telling the truth or lying. Hiro later took out the chip, as turning Baymax into a lie detector wasn't his best idea. Nanobot Hiro created this chip to allow Baymax to remotely control the nanobots (nano-sized versions of microbots). It is a light purple chip with an icon of three nanobots assembled to resemble Megabot on it and has a cable that is connected to a virtual reality system used by Hiro and Baymax. Trivia *In Kingdom Hearts III, the fighting chip, along with Baymax's first body was brought back from the portal's universe, as Riku's dark self, of the True Organization XIII uses both the chip and data that the Darkubes collected to see if they could create a heart with data. After Sora and the "second" Baymax’s battle with Dark Baymax, Hiro destroys the red chip, to make sure that there would not be a Baymax that hurts people, based upon what Tadashi would have wanted him to do and would have done himself, despite the chip being his heart; despite this was still able to get Baymax one back into his and the team's lives. **Hiro also creates Baymax a new chip, one that allows him and Sora to fight side by side, as well as to use the abilites that he needs to fight the Heartless, as the team's regular moves and gear have no affect on them. The keychain of Nano Gear Keyblade is the icon that is on the Healthcare chip. *In Disney Magic Kingdoms, the Healthcare chip is one of the tokens needed to acquire and upgrade Baymax. The mobile app game also has yellow token chips that are needed to unlock and acquire Baymax in the game's main challenge for its Big Hero 6 event. The game has players, for a limited time, obtain both the team and Yokai, along with Big Hero 6 attractions, a float, stands and even decorations. The event's currency is of the Healthcare chip's icon. Gallery Screenshots Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-1373.jpg|The green chip Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-5034.jpg|Hiro creating the fighting chip Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-5049.jpg|A hesitant Hiro noticing Tadashi's chip when inserting the fighting chip Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-5067.jpg|The fighting chip's data in Baymax's system Baymax's Healthcare Chip in Baymax Returns.png|Hiro finds Baymax's Healthcare Chip HChip.png Fred sees superhero chip.png|Fred sees the Superhero Chip being inserted SChip.png Hiro looks at chip.png Hiro superhero chip.png Dance Chip data.png|Dance Chip having its data written Dance Chip created.png Dance Chip inserted.png|Hiro inserts the Dance Chip into Baymax Boost charge chip.png Boost Charge inserted.png|Hiro inserts the Boost Charge Chip Hiro takes out Boost Charge chip.png|Taking it out Hiro with Overdrive Mode chip.png Baymax chips FF.png|Baymax with the Overdrive Mode Chip Obake chip inserted.png|The Obake Chip inserted into Baymax Hiro Obake chip.png|Hiro tries to take out the Obake Chip Baymax stops Hiro from taking chip.png|Baymax stops Hiro from taking out the chip NBB inserting chip.png|Noodle Burger Boy inserting the Obake Chip Obake takes out chip.png|Obake takes out the chip Obake's chip underwater.png|The chip lost underwater Hiro with junk chip.png Hiro with junk chip 2.png Hiro BD.png Baymax with chips.png Baymax Dreams chip.png Giant Obake Baymax.png Baymax points at chip.png HiroChip.png Hiro's Chip.png Hero Baymax gets chip.png Finding the chip.jpg|Obake chip found by Trina (Trina: "The lair was gone. Father was gone. But I did find his legacy.") Built on father's work.jpg|Trina: "I built on Father's work." Megabots carrying Taddashi Health chips.jpg|Megabots carrying healthcare chips Megabots come out.jpg|An army of Megabots carrying healthcare chips emerge out of Mega-Max Megabot army.jpg|The Megabots march past Hiro (who is controlling them with his neurotransmitter) Megabots and Buddy Guardian.jpg|The Megabots approach one of the Buddy Guardians Replacing chip.jpg|One of the Megabots about to replace the Obake chip with the healthcare chip Inserting Tadashi chip.jpg|Another Megabot inserting the healthcare chip into another Buddy Guardian Megabot with chip.jpg|Another Megabot replacing the Obake chip with the healthcare chip Games T-baymax-4.png|Tadashi's Chip Token icon in Disney Magic Kingdoms T-baymax-3.png|Electronic Chip Token icon in Disney Magic Kingdoms Update-21-currency.png|Healthcare chip icon as the Medical Chips currency of Disney Magic Kingdoms KHIII - Big Hero 6 Keyblade.png|Healthcare chip icon as the keychain on the Big Hero 6 Keyblade of Kingdom Hearts III Nano_Gear_Keychain_KHIII.png|Neno Gear keychain of the Healthcare chip icon in Kingdom Hearts III Miscellaneous Chip_thing.png Baymax Healthcare chip.png Baymax Superhero chip.png Category:Technology Category:Items